Oasis
by Moneta
Summary: Uchiha Saeki siempre ha sabido que su familia es rara, aún y para los estándares de Konoha. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que puede soñar que su vida es tan común como la de otros niños. Sasusaku


**Disclaimer: **"Naruto", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**OASIS**

_Por Inniyah_

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Saeki-chan! —Su madre sonreía mientras encendía las velas de un pastel de aspecto sospechoso. Saeki observó la mezcla de pan medio crudo y betún viscoso (que quizás en otra vida fue chocolate), con incredulidad y pensó—: _No esperará que me coma eso, ¿o sí?._

Al parecer ser una médica renombrada no te convertía de inmediato en una buena cocinera… ni siquiera en una mediocre.

—Muy bien, ahora encenderé las velas y pedirás un deseo —Sakura sonrió con lo que para cualquiera persona sería una mueca atractiva y dulce.

Pero Saeki sabía la verdad. El tono de voz de su madre contenía acero: Pedir un deseo no era una sugerencia, sino una orden. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió al momento de encender las velas: El pastel comenzó burbujear de forma extraña, ante la atónita mirada de su madre.

—¡Qué dem…! —Sakura observaba el pastel primero con sorpresa y luego con una mirada analítica que dio pasó a una de frustración.

—Hn. —Su padre comentó con su típica elocuencia, recargado contra el marco de la puerta. De no ser por ello (y por su aterrador chakra), Saeki no hubiese notado su presencia. O por lo menos habría podido ignorarla por más tiempo. Sin embargo para su madre esto no parecía ser un problema ya que continuó ignorándolo.

—Bien —dijo Sakura al tiempo en que chocaba ambas manos para atraer la atención de Saeki—, ¡creo que esto significa que es tiempo de comer fuera!

—Hn —Sasuke afirmó de nueva cuenta y con una mueca burlona, agregó—: o que tu madre colocó uno de sus reactivos en el frasco del azúcar. Otra vez.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se congeló, al tiempo que su entrecejo se fruncía.

—¡Y que tu padre pagará la comida! —Sakura exclamó y observando como Sasuke arrugaba el ceño, continuó—: ¡Oh! ¡Olvidaba que eso no es posible!, así que tendremos que conformarnos con que duerma en el sillón el día de hoy.

No era un secreto en la aldea que su padre estaba vetado de hacer misiones. Al parecer, era algo que tenía que ver con diversos errores que cometió en su juventud, o al menos esa era la información que había logrado sacarle a su madre. Saeki se amaba demasiado como para arriesgarse y preguntarle a su padre.

Las causas a parte, el castigo de su padre traía como resultado que la responsabilidad de mantener a la familia (casa, servicios, ropa, comida, educación), dependía enteramente de su madre y era obvio que no había lugar para despilfarrar el dinero. Su abuela solía decir que la culpa de esta situación la tenía —_La terquedad de tu padre de querer vivir en ese enorme y viejo lugar necesitado de constantes reparaciones, y al que en algún momento de su infancia llamó 'Hogar'_.

—Sushi estará bien —afirmó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Sasuke caminando tras ella con un rostro de indiferencia—. Tenten me comentó que había un lugar bonito al otro lado de la ciudad ¡Y hoy es un día especial! —La mujer de ojos verdes exclamó al estar frente a las puertas que separaban la zona de la familia Uchiha del resto de la aldea.

—Uhm, pero el sushi…—Saeki comenzó, y su madre se detuvo abruptamente.

El niño debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, decir algo como —_El sushi es demasiado costoso y eso, combinado con lo que gastaste con tu fallido intento de pastel, te dejarán sin almuerzo por el resto de la semana_—, resultaría en su madre molesta rompiendo la calle a la mitad.

—¿Sí? —Su madre lo observo con expectación.

—Huh, es que… no me gusta demasiado — respondió el chico, patéticamente.

—¡Tonterías! —afirmó Sakura con severidad— ¡A todo el mundo le gusta el sushi! Hay muchos sabores y demasiados tipos, no puede disgustarte to…-

—Indigestión —La voz de su padre interrumpió a su madre y con un tono que denotaba indiferencia y algo de exasperación, agregó—: Le provoca indigestión.

Quizás era la primera vez que Sasuke y Saeki estaban deacuerdo. El rostro de su madre cambió de enojo a sorpresa y finalmente a comprensión.

—¡Oh, mi pequeño Saeki-chan! ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes? —Sakura se agachó y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y con un tono consiprador afirmó—: No te preocupes, en ese caso, puedo curarte luego de la cena.

Sakura se levantó y continuó caminando hacia el lugar que le habían recomendado.

—Pero, es que yo… —Saeki habló nuevamente, sin embargo su madre no se detuvo en esta ocasión. El niño comenzó a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a su madre y a su padre y con firmeza chilló— ¡No quiero eso!

—Pero Saeki-chan…—Sakura comenzó con tono condescendiente, lo cual molestó un poco a Saeki ya que esto era por el bien de ella.

—Quizás deberías escuchar al chico.—Sasuke habló con tranquilidad, su vista fija hacia el frente—, Después de todo estás haciendo esto por él— Sakura y Saeki observaron a Sasuke con sorpresa.

Parecía ser que, independientemente de lo que la gente murmuraba y de su horrendo chakra, su padre tenía un punto débil cuando se trataba de la salud de su madre. Aunque en ocasiones ese punto parecía microscópico. Aprovechando la situación, Saeki habló:

—¡Ichiraku! —Exclamó con rapidez ante el rostro atónito de su madre y el ligero movimiento de cabeza de su padre, que quizás era un gesto de aprobación —¡Quiero la ramen de puerco y el mini pastel de cumpleaños! —La ramen era poco costosa e Ichiraku era un lugar barato, incluso para un puesto de ramen.

Su madre suspiró con resignación, mientras su padre cambiaba de dirección, ahora hacia Ichiraku. Una vez ahí, el Sr. Ichiraku los recibió con amabilidad y ordenaron su comida.

—¡Quién iba a decir que juntarme con Naruto provocaría que mi hijo naciera con una obsesión malsana hacia la ramen! —suspiró Sakura con frustración— ¡Es la sexta ocasión que pasamos el cumpleaños de Saeki en este sitio! ¡Esta vez quería algo especial!

Saeki no respondió e intentó comer su ramen lo más rápido posible. No era su comida favorita, su sabor le resultaba fastidioso; pero salvo por el tipo de comida que vendían, Ichiraku era un lugar perfecto. Era económico y pequeño, las personas que los atendían eran amables y no había demasiada gente hablando a sus espaldas sobre su "_desobligado y abusivo padre_", o sobre el desperdicio que era la vida de su madre por casarse con un "_traidor y ayudarlo a engendrar a otro miembro de ese maldito clan_". Aquí, Saeki podía sentir que su familia era casi normal: que su madre no tenía que trabajar turnos dobles para mantenerlos y esconder sus ojeras del resto del mundo, que el chakra de su padre no era obscuro y atemorizante y que su máscara de indiferencia era inexistente... y que los niños de la aldea no lo detestaban por cosas más allá de su comprensión. Ichiraku era su pequeño oasis en el desierto.

Saeki se encontraba tan tranquilo, que incluso no se sintió asqueado cuando su padre comenzó a acariciar la rodilla de su madre por debajo de la barra para ordenar.

* * *

—Vaya, debió ser un día agotador —Sakura afirmó al ver a su hijo dormir y, al tiempo que dividaba las puertas de su hogar, con una sonrisa agregó—: Supongo que no todos los días se cumplen 7 años.

—Hn —Sasuke respondió mientras continuaba su camino, la vista hacia el frente y el pequeño Saeki retozando cómodamente en su hombro.

—Aunque me habría gustado poder llevarlo a ese lugar de sushi —Sakura suspiró con anhelo— ¡Bueno, siempre habrá un próximo año!, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura tomó con una de sus manos, el brazo de Sasuke que se encontraba libre. Sasuke, a pesar de su rostro apático, apretó la mano de su esposa.

—Sí —Sasuke esbozó esa rara sonrisa que en los últimos siete años parecía ser cada vez más frecuente. Y, aunque algo oxidado por años de absoluto desuso, Sakura sabía que ese gesto significaba felicidad —Siempre habrá un próximo año.

Saeki murmuró entre sueños.


End file.
